headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "I Am Anne Frank (Part 1)" | next = "The Origins of Monstrosity" }} "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)" is the fifth episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the sevnteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Brad Falchuk. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 14th, 2012 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, "Anne Frank" is revealed to be a woman named Charlotte Brown, who is a housewife who became obsessed with the story of Anne Frank. Doctor Thredson promises to help Lana Winters escape from Briarcliff Manor. He also tricks Kit Walker into recording a confession of his crimes. Sister Jude is convinced that Arthur Arden is a Nazi and goes to an aging Nazi hunter named Sam Goodman to help her gather evidence against him. Thredson gest Lana out of Briarcliff and brings her back to his home. It is there that he reveals that he is the true Bloody Face and presents the frozen remains of Lana's lover, Wendy Peyser on the floor before her. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * This episode is production code number 2ATS05. * This episode is available on disc two of the American Horror Story: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This is the third episode of American Horror Story directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. He previously directed the season one episode "Birth". His next episode is "Spilt Milk". * This is the fourth episode of American Horror Story written by Brad Falchuk. He previously wrote "Open House". His next episode is "Spilt Milk". * First professional acting work for actress Abby Donnelly. * Actress Clea DuVall is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * The identity of the 1960s Bloody Face is revealed in this episode. The identity of the modern day Bloody Face will be revealed in "The Coat Hanger". * Sister Jude's flashback scenes take place in the year 1949. * The final fate of Wendy Peyser is revealed in this episode. More information about her death is provided in "Spilt Milk". * First appearance of Sam Goodman. He appears next in "The Origins of Monstrosity". * Alma Walker's appearance in this episode is a matter of interpretation as she is seen only through the hazy perception of Grace. However, she does actually appear in the episode. She appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 1)". She appears next in "Unholy Night". * Frank McCann appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 1)". He appears next in "Dark Cousin". * Detective Byers appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 1)". He appears next in "Spilt Milk". * Detective Connors appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 1)". He appears next in "Spilt Milk". Quotes * Jim Brown: Are you sure that this is safe? * Arthur Arden: Not only safe, but highly effective. In my hands, the transorbital lobotomy has become as routine as... filling a cavity. .... * Jude Martin: My mother was pouring herself a whiskey -- the Martin family cure for everything. She looked at me and laughed. "God always answers our prayers, Judy. It's just rarely... the answer we're looking for." See also External Links * * * * * * "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)" at the AHS Wiki References ---- Category:2012 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:David Chisum Category:Franka Potente Category:Valorie Hubbard Category:Abby Donnelly Category:Ted Mattison Category:Verified